Un souffle d'espoir
by Maliang
Summary: Les wraiths arrivent....la romance de cette fic est centrée sur deux inconnus.


**Un souffle d'espoir**

**Les ténèbres semblaient avoir envahi la cité. Un silence de mort se propageait à travers les couloirs déserts. Sorti des flammes de l'enfer, le mal avançait. Il avançait, scrutant sur son passage le moindre signe de vie. Une vie qu'il aurait pu dérober. Une vie de plus qui aurait disparu. Une vie de plus pour lui. Sa soif grandissait de minute en minute. Il les sentait. Il se rapprochait. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus qu'à tendre la main pour aspirer cette faible vie qui se trouvait sur son chemin.******

**Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Tous étaient prêts au combat. A l'ultime bataille. La peur les avait envahis. L'angoisse les paralysait. Certains tremblaient, d'autres restaient impassibles mais tous avaient le même destin. La mort les attendait derrière cette porte. Ses pas résonnaient dans toute la cité. Elle arrivait. Elle se rapprochait. Tous auraient voulu garder l'espoir. L'espoir de vaincre. Rien ne leur permettait d'y croire. Certains, recroquevillés prés d'une grande baie vitrée, observaient les flammes de l'enfer se projeter contre le dernier rempart entre eux et la mort.******

**Un souffle chaud caressa mon visage. Il était là. Ses bras entourèrent ma taille et je me sentis partir en arrière contre lui. Blottie dans ses bras, je me sentais apaisée. Ma peur s'envolait. Une douce sérénité s'infiltrait en moi. Un sentiment de paix m'avait envahie. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Sa bouche collée contre mon oreille, il me murmurait des mots d'amour. Je frissonnais. Par sa seul présence il avait réussi à me faire oublier tout ce qui nous entourait. La mort allait bientôt nous emporter, tous. Mais en cet instant peu m'importait de savoir que je vivais les dernières minutes de ma vie. J'étais avec lui. Sa présence me réconfortait. Je ne craignais plus rien. Même la mort me semblait insignifiante. Je savais au fond de moi que notre amour était si fort et si profond que rien ne pourrait nous séparer.******

**Elle était là, assise sur les marches. Seule. Je l'observais depuis un moment déjà. Elle semblait si vulnérable et si belle. Jamais je ne l'avais vue ainsi. Elle semblait se libérer. Des émotions transparaissaient sur son visage, d'habitude impassible. L'angoisse, la peur, sentiments incontournables de l'instant. Ce moment qui précédait notre mort, devait-il être si douloureux ? Son regard se perdait dans le vide tandis que le mien se perdait sur son visage. Je m'approchai doucement. Assis derrière elle, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle s'adossa contre mon torse. Je sentais les soulèvements brutaux de son corps dus à sa respiration saccadée. Peu à peu elle se calma. Sans doute ma présence l'avait-elle apaisée. Moi aussi, je me sentais mieux à présent. J'étais là avec elle, attendant la mort, l'aimant autant que mon cœur puisse aimer, si ce n'est plus.******

**Un bruit strident envahit la cité. L'alarme, ils arrivaient. Ce bruit résonnait, tourbillonnait, s'infiltrait dans nos esprits. Tel une vague déferlant sur nous, elle nous submergeait. Tous, paralysés, les yeux grands ouverts, nous attendions. Attendre, mais quoi ? Notre fin, notre mort ? Un espoir ? Les chevrons un à un s'enclenchaient. Dans les couloirs, le bruit des pas s'intensifiait. Ils se rapprochaient. Ces monstres, assoiffés de vie, arrivaient. Plus que quelques minutes et la porte s'ouvrirait. La porte de l'espoir. La porte de la souffrance. A présent, nous pouvions entendre leur souffle rauque et terrifiant. Plus que deux chevrons. Ils étaient là derrière la porte. Elle s'ouvrit. Debout, souriants, ils attendaient. Ils savouraient leur victoire. Le dernier chevron s'enclencha. Ils étaient des dizaines, des centaines. Leurs yeux perçants nous glaçaient le sang. Personne n'osait bouger. Nous étions figés. Etait-ce par la peur ? Ou exerçaient-ils sur nous une force qui dépassait notre entendement ? L'angoisse nous faisait perdre la raison. Nos pensées se mélangeait, s'emmêlaient dans nos têtes. Tous s'enchaînaient sans logique et sans fin. Attendre ou se battre. Peu importait, la fin resterait la même. Le vortex s'ouvrit. Tous retenaient leur respiration. La mort s'avança vers nous. La main tendue, elle attendait que nous lui offrions notre vie. Une dernière lueur d'espoir illuminait nos regards. La mort allait s'emparer de nous. Etait-ce réellement la fin ? Ou une nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à nous ? Alors que nous plongions dans le chaos, une voix résonna dans le lointain de nos esprits.**

**- Atlantis, ici la Terre, me recevez-vous ? ……**


End file.
